bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Trial:EU2
__TOC__ Overview Corrupted Yggdrasil, similar to, but not the same as Herald of Yggdrasil as a unit, is a Mock Recreation located in the Summoners' Research Lab in Imperial City Randall. It is only fightable through the Summoners' Research Lab's EU Trial No. 02, which is unlocked after the completion of EU Trial No. 01. Preparation You may use up to 3 squads and 1 item set for this battle. Each of the squads must have unique units in them and you are allowed up to double your total cost. You can select a different friend from your entire friends list for each squad that you can bring in. There is no cooldown when using a friend to fight Corrupted Yggdrasil. Your items do not get replenished when a team dies, so bring as many healing items, elemental stones, and status cure items for paralysis/weakness as you can for this fight. Recommended Leaders *Capricorn of Devotion (25% reduction to damage taken through LS and ES, 25% reduction in BC requirement for BB, 10 BC for every 10 000 damage dealt.) *Oracle Knight Ark (35% boost to all stats, boost Spark damage and BC drop rate when sparking) *Status nullification leaders (Griel, Rin, Kanon, Rinon, a friends' Lucius leader, etc.) *BC fill while being attacked (Diana, Oguro, Bestie, Charla etc) *HP boost (Sargavel, Dolk, Laberd, Owen, Charla, Sirius, Zelnite etc.) *BC and/or HC drop rate buff (Zelnite, Diana, Feeva, Griel, Zerafalgar, Aurelia, etc.) *Boosts normal hit count (Charis, Rahgan, Berdette, Benimaru, Leo) Recommended Units: *Units with at least 15,000 HP (including sphere/LS boosts) *A mitigation unit to lower incoming damage: **Leviathan Sage Elimo - Recovers HP, greatly boosts DEF, cures status ailments and stat debuffs, great Extra Skill, 3-turn 75% mitigation from UBB. **Ice Bastion Zeldeus - Greatly boosts DEF on his SBB, good leader skill, and high DEF status, buffs BB Atk through Extra Skill and deals high damage when Spark . Useful UBB that can mitigate 75% damage + boost attack based on DEF . **Grave Carver Aaron - Boosts DEF on SBB and boosts BB gauge with BB/SBB. Also has good ES to help get his mitigation up every turn. **Flora Aegis Edea - an excellent Status Aliment adder on BB / SBB. Excellent ES for healing Status Aliments. Useful UBB with huge Atk reduction effect added to attack for 2 turns & reduces damage taken by 75% for 1 turn. **Virtuous Champion Krantz - Recovers HP, cures status ailments, great Extra Skill, Dark (and Light) buff to help damage Lucius further, and 75% mitigation for 2 turns on UBB **Paladin Crusader Sodis - Has a customized Extra Skill to give BB/SBB a 50% damage reduction effect when Guardian Sliver is equipped. **Peacekeeper Sesir - Has mitigation buff if SP skill is taken. Boosts DEF and boosts DEF for water and light units (DEF buffs stacks) on SBB. 100% damage reduction effet for 1 turn on UBB can help survive Spiritual Scythe. *A unit to help with BB fill: **Thunderbird Sabre Diana - Boosts BB gauge when attacked, fills BB gauge each turn & BC and HC drop rate buff. **Tidal Nacre Medina - Increases allies' BB gauges with BB/SBB, boosts BB gauge when attacked **Cataclysm Empress Feeva - High hit count BB/SBB, provides BC/HC drop rate boost **Demonic Idol Kikuri - Boost BB gauge when attacked buff on SBB. High BC drop on Normal attack and SBB. **Valkyrie Archangel Griel - Very good Leader Skill effect: boosts HP, provides BC/HC drop rate boost, chance to reduce Atk for SBB. **Inferno Rifle Bestie - Very good Leader Skill to help with filling BB gauges. Boosts BB gauge when attacked, boosts BB gauge fill rate, and also has an emergency BC fill on her BB. **Emerald Radiance Libera - BB has a DEF + REC buff with BC/HC droprate buffs. SBB adds BB gauge fill when attacked and REC to ATK buff. *Units for dealing damage: **Gaia Sennin Oguro - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with ATK buff to self, and good Extra Skill. **Grand Malediction Yuura - Very powerful infinite SBB attack with Damage over Time effect, and good Extra Skill. **Calamity Steel Chrome - Boosts Spark damage, has Dark elemental weakness buff and BB fill when Sparking buff. His UBB is recommended when nuking Multifarious Lucius from 51-55% HP to death. **Thunder Champion Rahgan - Boosts normal hit count, inflicts Damage over time debuff. Effective during Obrio. **Soul Covenant Charis - Boosts normal hit count. **Tartarus Blaze Berdette - Boosts normal hit count. **Tempest Dragon Bestalg - Boosts normal hit count. **Saint of Love Sergio - Very powerful infinite ST SBB with chance to cast twice and spark combo. *Healer and/or Status cleaner/preventer **Heavenly Emperor Kanon - Very good as sub Unit or Leader, can cure stat debuffs and boosts DEF, with 3-turn 50% mitigation through UBB **Galactic Treasure Ivris - can also provide Angel Idol buff to 2 random allies through UBB, provides Angel Idol to self at low HP through Extra Skill. **Resplendent Queen Rinon - Recovers HP , cures and negate Status Aliment on BB / SBB , can add Light & Dark elemental to Attack for 3 turns on BB / SBB **Gaia Tree Vertri - Recovers HP, cures and negates status ailments, fills BB gauge and BB gauge fill rate & provides all allies with Angel Idol buff at 50% chance, will not suffer from elemental weakness damage due to Extra Skill,extra skill adds chance of reducing damage taken to 1. **Angelic Paladin Will - BB recovers HP, SBB provides HoT buff & boost BB damage. Can also help fill BB gauges with his BC/HC droprate buffs. **Immortal Beast Sargavel - Boosts Max HP, cures and negates statuses and high hit count SBB **Wave Breaker Quartz - Provides gradual healing buff to counter Refrain's DoT effect and inflicts DoT effect to enemies. UBB fully heals HP for 3 turns and probable Angel Idol buff at 50% chance. Can also survive 2 KO attacks with 40% chance via Extra Skill **Immortal Phoenix Levarza - Provides HP regeneration buffs, heals HP, inflicts additional damage at end's turn & provides a small chance of withstanding a KO attack. Extra Skill provides a self Angel Idol buff. **Merciful Beacon Charla - All-around Support/Healing Unit **Algor Halcyon Selena - Provides HoT buff & Heal when attacked buff on SBB. Boosts BB gauge for 3 turns and Can raise normal attack hit count on UBB. Rewards *3,000,000 Zel *100,000 XP *1 Gem *Seed of Yggdrasil Battle Corrupted Yggdrasil Note: The pattern is reset when Alvitr dies. *Skills and Notes: **Has ??? HP **Takes 1 damage during most of the fight. Takes significantly more damage when Corrupted Skalmold is summoned. Must be killed before Skalmold dies, bringing ST BB/SBB and normal attack buffs is recommended. **''Spritual Sycthe'' - 1 powerful Dark attack on all foes. Casted once a Valkyrie is defeated. Boosts in damage dealt and targets friend unit after Corrupted Thrud's defeat. (Unconfirmed). Targets unit with highest HP or defense (Unconfirmed). Angel Idol buff or 100% mitigation UBB recommended to survive. **After Alvitr's turn 2 ***''Spirit Shift'' - Buffs with Damage Reflect ***''Vile Bloom'' - drains BB gauge ***''Primordial Corruption'' - Inflicts LS lock, drains BB gauge, wipes buffs, inflicts all status ailments. ***''Ancient Curse'' - Increases Attack and Defense for self and reduce Attack, Defense and recovery. Corrupted Eir *Vulnerable to Paralysis, Poison *''Abundant Foliage'' - Summons 2 Great Tree Alneu & obtains EWD Resist while Alneu are alive. Casts Turn 1 and on every 3rd turn. *''Solar Healing'' - 7 combo Earth attack on all foes & heals all allies. *''Vine Vengeance'' - 7 combo Earth attack on all foes once one Alneu dies. *''Purification'' - Gain Mitigation buff once both Alneu die. Corrupted Geirdriful *Revives 3 times Form 1 *Has 100,000 HP *''Demented Dark Hex'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes & Inflicts Curse on all enemies. Casted every 2 turns. *''Immortal Carrion'' - Gains mitigation and Defense increase. Casted only on Turn 1. Form 2 *''Demented Dark Hex'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes & Inflicts Curse on all enemies. Casted every 2 turns. *''Crow's Bane'' - Wipes all buffs. Form 3 *''Corvine Ravages'' - Buffs self with Critical Hit up and Defense Ignore. Casted turn 1. *''Insane Dark Spell'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes. Casted randomly for the entirety of form 3. Form 4 *Has 100,000 HP *''Demented Dark Hex'' - 13 combo Dark attack on all foes & Inflicts Curse on all enemies. Casted every 2 turns. *''Avenging Raven'' - Buffs self and Corrupted Yggdrasil with HoT buff and Damage Reflect. Casted turn 1. Corrupted Thrud *''The Unworthy Must Be Punished'' - Drains BB gauge of one unit. Casted every turn unless Wrath of Heaven is casted. Can be used twice in a turn. *''Hammer for the Unworthiness'' - ? combo Thunder attack on all foes. Casted every 3 turns. *''I can feel something on its way'' - Idle. The Unworthy Must Be Punished will still be casted this turn. *''Wrath of Heaven'' - ? combo Thunder attack on all foes & wipes buffs & Inflicts Paralysis. Casted after I can feel something on its way. Corrupted Svafa *''Creature of the Abyss'' - ? combo Water attack on all foes & wipes all buffs & summons Monstrous Tentacles. Self buffs with Attack and Defense up. *''Drums of the Deep'' - 14 combo Water attack on all foes. Casted once Monstrous Tentacles die. *''Divine Retribution'' - 1 powerful attack on all foes. Guarantied to wipe party. Casted if Monstrous Tentacles aren't killed before Svafa's 60 % HP. Monstrous Tentacles Top tentacle *''Sea Swell'' - ? combo Water attack on all foes. Bottom tentacle *''Purified by Water'' - ? combo Water attack on a single target. Corrupted Alvitr *''I wont let you'' - 1 combo Light attack on a single target. *''Infinity Claws'' - 16 combo Light attack on all foes. Inflicts (?) debuff. *''???'' - ? Combo Light attack on single target. Guarantied to kill unit. Casted if more then 2 BB/SBB/UBB are used in a single turn. Corrupted Skalmold *''Burning Body'' - Buffs self and Corrupted Yggdrasil with Damage Reflect. Casted every 3 turns. *''Soul Hell'' - 16 combo Fire attack on all foes & Inflicts all status ailments. *''Revenge of the Treacherous'' - Increases Attack and Defense for self and Corrupted Yggdrasil